1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inhaler carrier for transporting a medical canister that contains an oral or nasal medicament within a plastic actuator; and more particularly to an asthma/allergy inhaler holster that is adapted to be attached to the user""s keys, and which has an improved construction operative to provide additional protection for the inhaler while, at the same time, allowing immediate access to the medicament therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various carriers for medical canisters are disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,093 to Honaker et al. discloses a protective cover for small spray dispensers and medicated inhalers. Although this cover can accommodate differently sized inhalers, the user does not have immediate access to the medicament in the inhaler should the need arise. In addition, the inhaler is subject to contamination from dirt and debris while residing in the protective cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,307 to Biddick et al. discloses a container holster that is strapped around a users wrist. An inhaler band wraps around the central region of the inhaler leaving much of the inhaler exposed to dirt and other contaminants. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,275 to Van Iderstine discloses an inhaler carrier for holding a plastic actuator that encloses a medical canister. The carrier comprises three loops that support and carry the plastic actuator during transport of the inhaler carrier. The carrier does not accommodate differently sized plastic actuators and does not substantially protect the inhaler from being contaminated with dirt and debris.
There remains a need in the art for an inexpensive asthma/allergy inhaler holder that substantially protects the inhaler from being contaminated with dirt and debris and allows immediate access to the medicament in the inhaler.
The present invention provides an asthma/allergy inhaler holster having an improved constructive operative to provide additional protection to an inhaler. At the same time, the inhaler holster construction affords immediate access to the medicament in the inhaler. A grommet in the holster allows a member passed therethrough to be attached to the holster making it more convenient for the user to carry the holster. The member can be a key chain, ring, gym bag, briefcase, pocket book, back pack and like object to which the user has immediate access. The convenience afforded by the grommet significantly decreases the difficulties presented when the user forgets the holster during travel away from the home. In addition, the holster has an adjustment means and a holding means that cooperate collectively to enable the holster to accommodate differently sized inhalers.
Generally stated, the invention provides a holster that substantially protects an inhaler from contamination while continuing to permit immediate access to the medicament therewithin. In one aspect of the invention, the holster is designed to accommodate a plastic actuator having a removable cap. In another aspect, the holster construction is especially suited to accommodate a plastic actuator having a hinged cap. These plastic actuators, hereinafter referred to, respectively, as the xe2x80x9cremovable cap embodimentxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chinged cap embodimentxe2x80x9d are prevalent, and commercially available.
Generally stated, the holster comprises an elongated sheath having an open end and a closed end. A holding means located near an open end of the sheath holds the inhaler firmly within the sheath. An adjustment means, present on the removable-cap embodiment extends over the cap and prevents the cap from falling off the inhaler. A grommet is located off-center near the closed end of the sheath, allowing a user to activate the inhaler without removing the inhaler from the holster. The grommet is used to attach a member passed therethrough to the holster. The member can comprise a (i) key chain, (ii) key ring, (iii) belt loop on a purse, briefcase, gym bag or backpack, and like objects to which the user will likely have immediate access.
Preferably, the holding means includes one or more strips of hook and loop fasteners. An adjustment means comprising snap fastening means is provided. The holster is composed of vinyl or soft leather.
The present invention provides, in combination, an asthma/allergy inhaler holster in which the holster substantially envelops the inhaler, thereby preventing dirt and debris from contaminating the inhaler and fouling movable components. Utilization of the inhaler is facilitated, with the result that the inhaler can be used in the xe2x80x9cholsteredxe2x80x9d condition. The holster is generously sized and includes an adjustment means that enables it to accommodate inhalers having a variety of different shapes and sizes. Removal of the inhaler from the holster to provide for maximum airflow and enhanced pumping action is easily accomplished. The inhaler can be readily removed from the holster by a one-hand operation.
The asthma/allergy inhaler holster of this invention is inexpensive to construct and reliably holds and protects a myriad of differently sized plastic actuators. Unlike conventional inhaler carriers, the asthma/allergy inhaler holster substantially envelops the plastic actuator, to protect the inhaler against contamination from dirt and debris which, if present, might be inhaled during use of the inhaler. The holster is especially suited to be attached to a key ring, key chain, gym bag, briefcase, pocket book, backpack and like objects to which the user has immediate access. Inasmuch as the user will likely remember, or require, his keys, gym bag, briefcase, pocket book, backpack or like object to which the holster is regularly attached when traveling away from the home, the inhaler is liable to be available in the event of an emergency when the medicament is needed. An empty holster reminds the user to replace the inhaler before traveling to a location where asthma/allergy medication is likely to be unavailable. The presence of the holster flags medical personnel, focusing attention on potential asthmatic conditions to aid rescue efforts during asthmatic emergencies.